The present invention relates to casings for accommodating recording mediums such as a videotape cassette and an audiotape cassette.
FIG. 11 shows a known casing for accommodating recording mediums such as a tape cassette. This cassette casing 101 comprises a main body 103 having a cassette compartment 102 for accommodating a recording medium or videotape cassette 109, and a lid 106 rotatably mounted to one end of the main body 103 through first and second hinges 104, 105 to close an opening thereof.
When accommodating the videotape cassette 109 in the cassette compartment 102, and rotating the lid 106 at right angles through the first and second hinges 104, 105 to be placed on the casing main body 103, male engagements 108 of the lid 106 are meshed with female engagements 107 of the casing main body 103, obtaining the lid 106 locked with the casing main body 103.
The known cassette casing 101 could not accommodate only one videotape cassette, however.
When producing a new tape cassette by combining a videotape cassette with image information with an audiotape cassette with audio information by editing, or putting multilingual narration to one image, it is necessary to prepare one image videotape cassette, narration audiotape cassettes, and one editing tape cassette.
In view of the fact that various tape cassettes such as a videotape cassette and an audiotape cassette are needed for producing one edited tape cassette, keeping of those tape cassettes in separate cassette casings makes their take-in and takeout inconvenient.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide cassette casings which enable easy take-in and takeout of tape cassettes.